I can t quit you
by Lois87
Summary: Reid/OFC Rachel and Reid have a long complicated history with each other. A serial killer is on the loose and Spencer is certain that she is in danger. My summary sucks, so please just give it a shot. Reviews are love! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This is my first Criminal Minds FanFic Story, so please go easy on me. I always appreciate constructive criticism. This is story is set at the end of season 3 (2008). Spencer is 27 years old and so is my OFC Rachel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. My OFC Rachel however belongs to me.**

**GENERAL POV. BAU Headquarters. Quantico, Virginia.**

"Over the past three weeks four women, all brunettes in their early to mid-twenties, have gone missing in Providence and found dead in Roosevelt Forest, Connecticut three days later. " Hotch said pointing to the appropriate spots on the map that was lying out on the table. "The coroner´s reports say the victims were chased through the woods bare feet for hours before they were brutally beaten and executed with a bullet to the head."

"So the un sub kidnaps the girls and then frees them so that he can hunt them down like animals?" Garcia threw in.

He nodded in response and got the victim´s pictures out of the case folder. "Melanie Belcher, 23, a successful entrepreneur. Jenna Cole, 26, a business manager. Lara Carter, 25, a wall street broker. Pauline Mayers, 26, a neurologist."

Reid looked at the photos and that´s when it hit him.

**Flashback. Three months earlier. Bennington Sanitarium.**

"_Rachel came to visit me last month." Diana Reid said looking at her son who sat across from her. "She brought me this from England. It´s one of the very first editions ever to have been published."_

_Spencer was speechless. It took him a minute to regain composure. He took the book his Mom was holding and looked at it. "Margery Kemp. One of your favourites. That´s very thoughtful of her."_

"_I've always liked her." She smiled. "She said she was in the middle of moving to Providence to start working in one of the major hospitals there. Maybe you should go and see her..."_

"_Mom, please." Reid begged as talking about Rachel made him uncomfortable._

"_I think she misses you. A lot."_

_That´s when Reid´s phone rang. Thank god, he thought. "Mom, I´ve got to go. I´ll try and visit you again soon."_

"_Bye Spencer."_

**The Present. BAU Headquarters. Quantico, Virginia.**

Rachel fit the victim´s description perfectly and happened to live in the same area they were abducted from, which caused the young Doctor to panic.

"So the unsub has definitely a type. Pretty green eyed brunettes who are physically fit and successful. All the victims have some kind of background in martial arts. The first two victims did karate, the third did aikido and the last victim Pauline Mayers had a black belt in Taekwondo." Morgan said as he continued scanning through the files. "It sounds like he wants his hunt to be a challenge. He wants physically fit victims who can put up a fight."

"This is just sick." Garcia said in a disgusted tone.

"The victims have been abducted within four days of each other. Pauline Mayers went missing nearly three days ago and was found dead just a few hours ago."

"This leaves us a little over 24 hours before the next girl goes missing ." JJ concluded.

"The plane is being prepped right now." Hotch announced. "Grab your go bags, we´re leaving in 10 minutes."

Everybody left the room, except for Morgan and Reid who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Hey, Reid. You okay?" The young doctor was frozen and non responsive. Morgan nudged his fellow team member and friend. "Reid!"

Eventually he reacted. "Oh sorry, I zoned out for bit."

"I could tell. What´s up man? Are you okay? You look like you´ve seen a ghost."

"Morgan, do you remember when I told you about what the other kids did to me in high school?"

He nodded. "When they stripped you naked and tied you to a pole?"

"Yes. Do you also remember the one and only friend I had that came to my rescue?" Reid stopped.

"Rachel, right?"

He nodded. "I think she might be in danger. The last time I visited my Mom, I found out that Rachel was in the middle of moving to Providence. She fits the victims description perfectly."

"Damn. Call her and warn her."

"I don´t have her number. We haven´t exactly stayed in touch."

"What are you waiting for? Go see Garcia and let her work her magic."

Reid looked down at the floor. "I´m not sure she will want to talk to me."

"Whatever happened, forget about it. If she´s in danger you need to warn her. Try and call her, if you can´t get through we´ll have Garcia track her down and we will pay her a visit."

**Later that day. Providence, Rhode Island.**

The team had successfully completed a profile of the unsub and released it to the press.

Everyone except for Reid and Morgan went back to their hotel rooms to get some rest as more work awaited them the next day.

Morgan dialled Garcia's number on his cell phone and put it on speaker. "Hey baby girl, did you get the information I asked you for?"

"_Of course I have, sugar. I´m not your one and only baby girl for no reason now, am I?" _She chuckled. _"I´ve tracked down lover boy´s girlfriend."_

"You´re on speaker, Garcia." Reid threw in.

"_So? It´s not like that has ever stopped me before. Damn Reid, she is one hell of a hottie." Garcia paused. "Anyways, I´m sending you her address to your phone as we speak. According to her work schedule she should be home now." _

"Thanks, sugamama. Anything else?"

"_Reid was right. She couldn´t fit the victim´s description any better. She´s a green eyed brunette who´s well versed in several martial arts such as Kickboxing and Karate. Rachel has also graduated from Cambridge University at the top of her class at the age of19 with a MD. She absolved her residency within 5 years at the most prestigious hospitals in England and has earned a lot of respect as a cardio thoracic surgeon. She moved to Providence three and a half months ago and currently works full time at the Rhode Island Hospital." Garcia gasped for breath. "Damn, this girl could give Lara Croft a run for her money. She totally kicks ass. I think I found my ultimate girl crush."_

"Okay, okay Garcia. We get it. Thanks for your help." Reid cut her off.

Morgan grinned. "Thanks, baby girl. You´re the best."

"_You´re welcome, handsome. And please make sure our lover boy gets some loving from Lara."_

"Garciaaa!"

"Will do, my computer goddess. Bye." Morgan said and hung up.

**Rachel´s house. Providence, Rhode Island.**

"Cmon man, relax." Reassuringly Morgan patted his friend on the shoulder.

"She hates me, Morgan." Reid sighed. "I was a total ass. She´ll probably slam the door right in my face and tell me to go to hell."

Shaking his head, Morgan rung the door bell. Meanwhile Reid slowly hid behind his colleague.

The door opened and when Rachel came into sight both men stopped breathing for a moment. There she stood as gorgeous as ever in a tight white tank top and navy shorts. _Woah, _Morgan thought and studied her for a moment. She was about 5´6 tall with a slim and toned body that had curves generously filling out all the right places. Her loose chocolate brown curls reached all the way down to her waist which together with her emerald green eyes and sun kissed complexion made her look exotic and mesmerizing. "Good evening, how can I help you?"

"I´m SSA Derek Morgan." He introduced himself and stepped aside so that Reid was in sight. "And this is my colleague.."

"Spence?" Rachel´s jaw nearly hit the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"We.. we.." He stuttered but couldn´t get any more words out.

"We´re working a case in the area and we think you might be in danger." Morgan finished.

"Let me guess? The Roosevelt Forest Hunter case?" He nodded in response. "I do appreciate your concern but be assured that I can take care of myself. I´m well aware of the fact that I fit his choice of victim so that´s why I have taken precautions. Now if you excuse me I have an early surgery tomorrow morning, so I´m going to go to bed. Please don´t think I'm being rude, I'm just exhausted. Good night, SSA Morgan and Spe.. Dr Reid."

"Thank you for your time, Dr Milligan. Please do not hesitate to contact us if anything seems out of the ordinary." Morgan handed her his card. "Be safe."

She nodded and closed the door. _Smooth Rach, real smooth. The bitch of the year award definitely goes to you, _she thought.

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue this story or not? xLois**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Thank you so much for your reviews. This chapter will include some flashbacks to give you little sneak peeks into Rachel´s and Reid´s history together. This includes some bits from the incident that Spencer tells Morgan about in "Elephant´s memory" (3x16), but I´ve altered it to fit my OFC Rachel in.**

**General POV.**

"I told you this wouldn´t end well." Spencer said as he got into the passenger seat of the black SUV. "She hates me and I don´t blame her."

"What exactly happened between you two?"

"After that incident, they started to bully her as well. It was really bad, so bad that her Mom decided it was best for her to go and live with her Dad in England. Rachel didn´t want to go because she didn´t want to abandon me." The young doctor swallowed hard at the next memory. "One day her Mom came to see me and told me that if I really cared for Rachel, I would convince her to go. The only way to do that was by making her hate me. God, the things I said were awful."

**Flashback. 1993.**

_Rachel ´s tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and it broke Spencer´s heart to be the reason for making her cry. "I can take those idiots being mean to me, but you of all people.. I´d never thought you´d hurt me like that."_

**General POV.**

"You did it because you thought it was the right thing, Reid. You should tell her the truth. It´s obvious that you still care for her."

"It´s too late for that."

"You won´t know until you tell her."

"Let´s just stop dwelling in the past." Reid shook his head. "The only thing that´s of importance now is keeping her safe and I´m intending to do that."He gazed out the window and remembered the day she had saved him. It was his turn now to save her.

_**Flashback. 1993.**_

_Rachel had just finished her history essays when she heard a couple of kids talk about something that caught her attention. "Guys, you´ve got to come out and see this. They are stripping nerd boy and tying him to a pole. Priceless!"_

_She knew right away that they had meant Reid, so she grabbed her bag, stormed out and ran as fast as she could to the football field._

_A large group of students stood around the pole and cheered on the jocks that were in the middle of tying the young genius to the pole._

"_Stop it right now, you sick assholes!" She screamed at the top of her lungs which caused everyone to turn around and look at her._

"_Oh yea, what are you going to do Rachel?" One of the jocks mocked her._

"_How about you kiss that precious football scholarship of yours goodbye?" She marched right up to the jock that had just mocked her and slapped him in the face. "Get the hell out of here! My uncle is on his way and if you don´t want a criminal record you better take a hike!"_

"_Are you serious, Rachel?" Alexa chimed in. "You´re committing social suicide for this geek?"_

"_Oh gee, sorry but I don´t speak slut." Rachel crossed her arms and looked at Alexa, who was 4 years her elder, fearlessly. "Just untie him and give him his clothes back."_

_The remaining few jocks and cheerleaders did as she instructed before they took off, leaving her and Reid alone. He got dressed again while she ensured that everybody left._

_His eyes were still watery when he approached her. "You shouldn´t have done this Rachel, they will want to get revenge for what you just did."_

"_Hmm, I was kind of expecting a thank you." She smiled and wiped his face dry with the sleeve of her shirt. "And don´t worry about me, Spence. Let´s get you home, your Mom is probably worried sick."_

"_Thank you." He mustered up a brave smile as they got walking. Ten minutes later, they were just around the corner from his house. "Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Yeah, sure." Rachel nodded._

"_Why are you being so nice to me? You know the others will target you, too."_

"_I like you Spence. You should know that by now." She chuckled. "I can be myself around you, I don´t have to pretend I´m a shallow bimbo."_

"_But.." He was about to object but was cut off by her lips claiming his._

_She pulled away and smiled kindly. "I like you, just deal with it. I´ll see you tomorrow at our usual time and place. Don´t forget to bring your chess board." Waving one last time, she took off and headed home herself with a big blush on her face._

**The next day. Sometime in the afternoon. General POV.**

How Rachel had managed to ban the cute genius out of her mind during surgery was a mystery to herself. As soon as she had finished stitching up her patient, he popped right back up and occupied her thoughts. _Damn Rach get a grip, _she thought.

She had about two hours until her next consultation, so she decided to go out for a run to clear her head. Exchanging her scrubs for her work out clothes, she headed out the doors. Little did she know that she was being watched by a mysterious stranger who had plans for her.

**Providence Police Department. General POV.**

It didn´t go unnoticed by Morgan that his young genius friend was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Reid, she´ll be okay. She´s at work now, isnt´she?"

"Yes, I know but I can´t stop worrying about her. I have a bad feeling in my gut."

"How about we drive to the hospital and go check up on her?" Morgan suggested.

**Later at the Hospital. General POV.**

The agents walked up to the reception desk of Rachel´s department where an elderly lady was seated. "Excuse me, I´m SSA Derek Morgan and this is my partner Dr Reid. We were wondering if Dr Rachel Milligan is available."

"Dr Milligan was supposed to be in a consultation about an hour ago, but she never showed. We have literally notified the police about this a minute ago."

That´s when the agent´s phones rang simultaneously. _The unsub has kidnapped another victim. Dr Rachel Milligan. Meet us at the station.-Hotch_

Reading Hotch´s message made him sick to his stomach. The unsub had taken Rachel and god knew what torture lay ahead of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel´s POV.**

I regained unconsciousness to find myself locked in the trunk of a moving car with my wrists tied together behind my back. "Son of a bitch!" Cursing, I tried to tug on my restraints which was of course useless.

_Okay, calm down Rach._ I took a few deep breaths. _Spencer and his team will find you._

The car came to a screeching hold and I could hear someone getting out and walking towards the trunk.

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty." A male voice chuckled and all of a sudden l was blinded by light. A few blinks later my eyes finally adjusted to the bright light and I could finally see my kidnapper who seemed awfully familiar. "Oh look at you Rachel! You sure have turned into a sight for sore eyes."

I studied the man in front of me for a moment and that´s when I eventually recognized him. "Michael?"

"I´m glad you recognize me, Rachel. Or would you like me to call you Rach? That´s what he calls you, isn´t it?" He chuckled and I knew right away that he had meant Spencer. "I witnessed your little reunion. I must say I was surprised to literally see you slam the door in his face."

"You sick son of a bitch!"

"Oh gee thanks, but tell me something I don´t already know." He smirked cruelly. "Who would have thought that geek boy would end up working for the FBI? Personally I didn´t, but you know what? I´m glad he did though because now I get to kill two birds with one stone."

"I swear to god if you..." I was cut off by a slap across the face.

"Don´t you dare threaten me! This is all your fault! Because of you I lost my football scholarship! You ruined my entire life and now I finally get to have my revenge! Imagine how heartbroken geek boy will be when he finds your dead body." He said as he lifted me out of the trunk to place me on the ground. "I´m sure you have heard of the other three girls? I practised just for you because I wanted to make sure this day was going to be perfect. We´re going to have some fun now and this is how. I will give you a five minute head start before I´ll coming after you, so you better make sure you run as fast as you can because otherwise I will shoot you on the spot." Pulling out a gun he started waving it playfully in front of my face.

"Does that gun make you feel like a man? You´re a bigger coward than you were back then!" _Bam! _This time he kicked me in the side and I could feel a drop of blood dripping down from my lip when I bit back the scream.

"Oh I see, you´re playing tough cookie. Well Rach don´t you worry, sooner or later you won´t be able to hold those screams back." He chuckled and yanked me up forcefully by my upper arm. "Now how about we get started?"

**Meanwhile back at Rachel´s house. General POV.**

After a quick re-group at the police station Hotchner had sent Reid and Morgan to Rachel's house to see if they could find some clues as to who could have taken her. The young doctor had a hard time keeping it together but he had to for her sake.

"You know we´re going to find her right?" Morgan assured his colleague and friend.

Reid just nodded in response as he unlocked the door to Rachel´s house with a spare key that had been given to them by a friend of hers.

They entered the house and the first thing they noticed was how immaculately clean and organized it was. The walls were kept in neutral colours with a few paintings and plenty of pictures adorning them. They searched the house one room at a time and eventually reached Rachel´s bedroom. The first thing Spencer noticed were the pink peonies on the nightstands on both sides of her king sized bed.

"I gave Rachel her first pink peony on her twelfth birthday." Spencer stated as he eyed the flowers. "One legend says that the peony is named after the physician of the gods Paeon who received it on Mount Olympus from the mother of Apollo. She always wanted to be a doctor so I thought peonies would be perfect for her."

"And they also symbolize romance." Morgan added and waited for the young genius´s reaction. "You were in love with her."

Reid thought about it for a moment but something else caught his attention at that very moment. "I found something." He walked towards the trash bin next to the vanity and pulled out an empty watch box. "These watches have built in GPS Trackers. I can´t see the watch anywhere."

"She´s probably wearing it. Give me the box and I´ll ask Garcia to track it." Morgan concluded and took out his cell phone. Garcia answered immediately. "Hey, baby girl. I need you to work your magic. Can you track down a GPS watch for me? We think Rachel might be wearing it."

"Sure, sugar. All I need is the serial number which should be on the back of the box."

"7830281-27839."

A minute later Garcia had managed to track her down. "I got a hit. She´s in Snake Den State Park in Johnston, just a few miles away from you. I´m sending the exact coordinates to your phone as we speak. I´ll call the others and request back up."

"Thanks, baby girl. You´re the best." Morgan said and hung up.

The two agents rushed to their SUV and sped off to the location Garcia had texted them.

**Snake Den State Park, Johnston. Rachel´s POV.**

Michael cut the ropes around my ankles and wrists loose while keeping his gun pressed to the back of my head. "Let the games begin." He chuckled and shoved me hard. "You´ve got five minutes."

I ran as fast as I could because I knew that if I wouldn´t that he´d shoot me right away. At least this way I had a few minutes to figure out a plan to get out of this alive.

Every time I felt panic taking over my rational self I thought of Spencer which calmed me down.

_Think of a plan, Rach._ I thought to myself as I continued running. _You´re in a strange forest in the middle of god knows where with a gun wielding revenge seeking maniac hunting you like an animal. The only chance you´ve got is to get the drop on him and disarm him._

That´s when I spotted a huge oak tree next to a lake and I knew I had found the perfect hiding place. I picked up a large rock and climbed up the oak tree whilst ensuring to keep myself concealed by its branches and leaves.

"Rachel! Rach! Where are you?" Michael said in a sing song voice. Hearing him call me Rach made me sick to my stomach. "I´ve come to find and kill you."

He came closer and closer to my hiding spot and I prepared myself by raising the rock above my head and aiming it at his head. I knew I had to make this one count, so I took a breath and prayed that I would hit my target.

He was a few feet away from me when I launched the rock at his head. Fortunately it hit him in the head and caused the gun he was holding to fly through the air into the bushes, but the blow didn´t knock him out. "You bitch!"

I used his momentarily confusion to my advantage and launched myself at him. We had been struggling and exchanging blows with one other when all of a sudden I got distracted by hearing Spencer call my name. Michael used my bafflement and pulled out a knife and stabbed me with it in the abdomen. I cried out in pain and kneed him in the groin before flipping him over and using the few moments I bought with the move to pull the knife out of the side of my abdomen. I had just managed to do so before Michael attacked me once again causing me to drop the knife.

"You little slut! Playtime´s over." He said and punched me once again before dragging me to the lake.

I was considerably weakened by the blood loss I was experiencing but that didn´t stop me from fighting back.

Michael shoved me into the lake forcefully and started pushing me under water.

"Let her go or we will shoot!" I could hear Spencer shout.

"No! I´m going to finish her off!" Michael shouted back as he continued drowning me.

The last thing I heard before everything went black was a gunshot being fired towards my direction.

**General POV.**

Derek Morgan fired his gun and shot the unsub who dropped dead on the spot.

Spencer ran into the lake and carried Rachel´s lifeless body out onto the shore. "Morgan, she´s not breathing!" He cried out and started cpr. "Cmon Rach! Please, please.. You´ve got to stay with me!"

"Keep going!" Morgan answered as he dragged the unsub´s body out of the water. "Hotch and the others as well as the ambulance are only a few minutes away."

After what seemed eternity Rachel finally responded to the CPR Spencer was administrating by coughing out water and gasping for air. "Rachel! Thank God!" Spencer smiled as her eyes began to flutter open.

"I knew you would come for me Spence." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I´m cold. I..I.."

"Ssssh, it will be alright. You are going to be okay." He peeled off the cardigan he was wearing and wrapped it around her before pulling her into his arms. "Just try to keep your eyes open. The medics will be here soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day at the hospital. Providece, RI. General POV**

Spencer had gone straight back to the hospital after finishing off his share of the paperwork at the police station. His team were due to head back to Quantico in an hour, so he used the little time he had left to check up on her one last time.

He entered her room and was once again overcome by guilt. Four women were dead and Rachel was badly hurt because Michael had decided to get his revenge.

She was still unconscious and seeing her so fragile looking and covered in bruises and cuts broke his heart. He sat down next to her and took a deep breath.

"Rach, I can´t tell you how sorry I am for everything. This is once again all my fault. You got hurt because you chose to save me all these years ago." He said, keeping his gaze fixated onto the ground. "I´m beginning to think that your Mom was right when she said that you´re better off without me. I mean look at what you´ve achieved, you´re a successful surgeon with a bright future ahead of you and then I come back into your life and you end up almost getting killed. I just want you to know that I didn´t mean anything I said back then. I had to make you hate me because otherwise you wouldn´t have left." He looked up at her for a moment and swallowed hard. "The look in your eyes when I showed up at your doorstep.. I.. I can´t stand the fact that I´m the reason for all the hurt behind them."

The young doctor stood up and placed the single pink peony he was holding onto the desk next to her bed. "I´ve never stopped caring about you and I truly hope that one day you´ll be able to forgive me. Goodbye, Rach." He stood up and walked out the door.

Several tears escaped Rachel´s eyes as her lids slowly fluttered open. Little did the young genius know that she had heard everything he had just said.

**Two weeks later. BAU Headquarters. Quantico, Virginia.**

"Do you think he´s going to be okay? He´s been moping ever since you guys got back from Providence." Garcia said.

Morgan nodded."Even though he doesn´t want to admit it, I think he´s still in love with her."

"Totally." The quirky technician agreed as she watched Reid get out of his bullpen and walk over to the storage room. "She´s beautiful and smart, who wouldn´t be? And besides she´s got some serious balls considering what she did for him all those years ago."

Meanwhile Rachel was standing outside the BAU office nervously fidgeting on the bracelets she was wearing. All she could think about the past two weeks was Spencer and what he said to her before he left. As soon as she was declared healthy enough to travel, she had booked herself a ticket to Virginia. Taking one last breath, she braced herself and walked into the BAU.

Morgan and Garcia spotted the new arrival instantly. "Oh my god!" They gasped simultaneously.

Rachel scanned the room briefly and when she recognized Morgan she walked straight up to him.

"Hello Dr Milligan." Derek greeted her politely. "What a surprise to see you here! How are you? Have you recovered okay?"

"Hello SSA Morgan. I´m good, thank you for asking." She smiled and then looked over to Garcia. "Hi! I´m Dr Rachel Milligan. I don´t think we have met yet."

"I´m SSA Penelope Garcia. It is so nice to finally meet you! I´ve heard so much about you."

"I hope nothing too bad." Rachel smiled shyly and looked back at Morgan. "I believe I owe you an apology for being rather rude when we first met."

"Naah, don´t sweat it. I get it, you had a bad day." He shrugged casually. "So what brings you to Quantico?"

"I came here to thank your team for saving me as I didn´t have a chance to do so in Providence." She paused for a moment and began to get nervous again. "To be honest though the main reason why I´m here is because I need to talk to Spe... Dr Reid."

"He´s just gone to get some files. Oh wait, there he is!" Morgan grinned like a cheshire cat. "Hey Reid, you´ve got a visitor."

The young doctor looked up to where his friend´s voice was originating from and dropped the folders he was carrying when he spotted Rachel.

Morgan hurried towards him. "I´ll take care of the folders. You go and talk to her."

Reid nodded and met Rachel halfway. He thought he was dreaming, but there she was looking gorgeous in a pair of black wool tights, a slightly loose black knit dress and suede knee high boots. The wounds and bruises that had covered her face two weeks ago had completely vanished but what struck him the most was the way she now looked at him.

"Hi Spence. I´m sorry for showing up like this but I really need to talk to you. If it´s a bad time I can come back later or if you don´t want to see me at all, I understand.. Maybe I should just go.." She rambled and turned to walk away.

"No Rachel, please wait." He said. "Now is fine. I was about to go out on my lunch break any way. Let me just grab my jacket and bag."

While Spencer went to get his things, she said her goodbyes to Morgan and Garcia, who watched the couple leave with big smiles on their faces.

The two Doctors walked in silence for a while as both of them tried to figure out what to say. Eventually Rachel broke the silence by getting straight to the point. "I heard what you said."

He looked at her shocked. "You did? But you were unconscious."

She nodded. "Not fully at that time. I woke up when you left." Her eyes locked with his. "I talked to my Mom and she admitted everything. It´s her I should have been mad at not you!"

"Don´t be. She did it because she thought it was the right thing to do and so did I. Let´s face it, you were bullied and recently nearly killed because you chose to defend me. I´m no good for you!"

"Spencer, stop! This is not your fault and for your information you were the one good thing in my life back then! I´ve never ever regretted stepping up for you and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Rach.."

"Listen to me carefully." She stepped in front of him and took both his hands into hers. "You´re a good person with a big heart. It´s you who encouraged me to be myself and to stop acting like I was a shallow bimbo. You don´t have any idea what you´ve done for me and how hard it´s been to not have you in my life. I missed you so much."

Her hands travelled up to cup his face and slowly but steadily their faces moved closer.

To hers and his surprise, he closed the distance by meeting her lips with his own. The kiss started slow first but grew more passionate as both doctors poured their feelings into it.

Eventually they had to pull away due to lack of oxygen. "I missed you, too." He couldn´t believe he what he had just done, but he had to admit it felt damn good.

She smiled. "I want you to be part of my life again. That is, if you want me to be part of yours again."

"I´d like that a lot."

"I´m glad we have that cleared now." Placing a soft peck on his lips, she took his hand and started walking. "How about we get some lunch now? We have a lot of catching up to do."

**An hour and a half later, back at the BAU Headquarters.**

"Look, who´s back!" Morgan announced at the sight of the young genius. "Loverboy! How was your date?"

"It was not a date." Reid clarified and felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. "We just had some lunch and talked a few things through. That´s it."

"Care to share why you are blushing then?" Morgan teased.

"Looks like Reid finally got himself some loving from Lara." Garcia giggled.

That´s when JJ and Emily showed up. "Did I just get that right? Reid got himself some loving? Who´s Lara?"

"Dr Rachel Milligan. Real life Lara Croft and Reid´s old and apparently present flame."

"That´s great, Reid! Did you finally work things out?" JJ asked.

"Guys, could you please stop discussing my personal love life which is by the way non-existent."

The group giggled. "I´m sure a certain gorgeous brunette Doctor will change that soon."

Reid just rolled his eyes and headed back to his bullpen.

**A/N: How did you like it? Reviews are love. xLois**


End file.
